1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which can be used when laying common concrete blocks to aid in alignment of the blocks as well as to provide lateral support for the blocks.
2. State of the Art
Retaining walls are conventionally made from timbers, stone, poured in place concrete, cast concrete modules and common concrete blocks. The latter is of course the most cost effective with respect to materials used, but generally laying of concrete blocks requires labor intensive installation due in part at least to laying of the blocks with a mortar bonding agent. Stone and cast concrete modules are available which can be formed into a retaining wall using no mortar or other bonding agents. Instead, various methods have been utilized for lateral support and alignment of the modules using mechanical interlocking means between courses of modules in the wall construction.
Interlocking pins have been used between courses of stone and cast concrete modules, but the modules must be provided with preformed openings to accept the interlocking pins. This further increases the cost of already costly precast modules. A clip system has also been suggested wherein the back walls of cast concrete modules are provided with grooves which accept a clip. Such a system is marketed commercially as the Stonewall Series System by Designer Blocks, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wis.
Retaining walls made from common concrete blocks are formed or laid on footings and have been commonly reinforced with steel reinforcement bars which extend vertically through aligned openings in the blocks, with the openings then being filled with backfill, mortar or concrete. Additional support for a retaining wall can be achieved when made from concrete blocks and the other systems mentioned above by providing a deadman type anchor buried in the soil behind the retaining wall. As used throughout the specification and claims, the term "deadman type anchor" is intended to include all types anchors and reinforcement means which can be attached to the wall and is buried beneath the soil behind the wall. The term "deadman type anchor" is specifically intended to include mesh systems such as commonly referred to as geogrid. The mesh systems can be made of metal or polymeric material.
Heretofore, there has been no suggestion of an inexpensive, easily used bracket system which provides lateral support and alignment of common concrete blocks while greatly facilitating the laying of the blocks. There is further no suggestion in the prior art of such a bracket system which can be used to construct a retaining wall from common concrete blocks with no footings being required and no mortar or other bonding agent being used between blocks in the wall. Still further, there is no suggestion in the prior art of such a bracket system for use in constructing a retaining wall from common concrete blocks wherein the brackets can be readily secured to deadman type anchors used to further support the retaining wall.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel bracket for use in laying common concrete blocks into a wall structure such as a retaining wall.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive bracket which facilitates laying of common concrete blocks into a wall by providing a means for rapid spacing and alignment of the blocks.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide such a bracket which further provides lateral support to the concrete blocks and can in fact be used to lay a wall in which no mortar or other bonding agent is used between the concrete blocks in the wall.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide such a bracket which achieves uniform vertical alignment or a uniform, desired offset between subsequent courses of blocks without requiring time consuming measurements or use of guide lines.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide such a bracket which incorporates means for connecting deadman type anchors directly to the bracket for additional lateral support against movement of the retaining wall due to force exerted thereon by the soil retained behind the wall.